Forgotten Catacombs
Forgotten Catacombs es un área de 100 niveles con enemigos por vencer en cada nivel. Conforme se pasan los niveles se hacen cada vez más difícil, pero también las recompensas que se consiguen son cada vez mejor. Después de cada desafío, el jugador será recompensado con un montón de EXP, y probablemente algunos artículos. Después de derrotar a los jefes (que aparecen cada 5 niveles), las recompensas serán gemas y los Crypt tokens que se pueden gastar en la Crypt Shop. Todas las recompensas (EXP y los items) se duplican cuando se utiliza una Crypt Key. Desbloqueable al nivel 23. Bosses Level 5: Bloodthirsty Narosa Weapon: Claws (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x Attacks: *Bite attack (Normal) *Continuous, triple attack Level 10: Lawrence the Wretched Weapon: Hammer (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x Attacks: *Rush attack (Normal) *Swinging overhead attack Level 15: Faen the Cursed Weapon: Staff (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x (about 9k) Attacks: *Staff head hit (Normal) *1 hit projectile *Healing *Decrease of Patk and Matk Level 20: Rontao the Bastile Weapon: Dual Short Axes (Physic Attack) HP Bars: '''2x (about 32k) '''Attacks: *Axe hit in the back row twice *Increase Patk to 100% Level 25: Kelon the Insane Weapon: Claws (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 2x (about 50k) Attacks: *Claw hit (Normal) *Decrease Pdef -15 and Damage -15 Level 30: Landosa the Bloodthirsty Weapon: '''Wings (Physic Attack) '''HP Bars: 2x (about 65k) Attacks: *Wing Hit (Normal) *Spray Hit *Wing Aero Hit: Hits any target front or back. Level 35: Bulagor the Fallen Weapon: Sword (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 2x Attacks: *Sword Swing *Lightning Bolt (hits all) *Self-buff (Increase Matk by 15%) *At low HP, boss starts casting self-heals. Level 40: Marcoli the Immortal Weapon: Sword (Physic Attack) HP Bars: '''2x (about 80k) '''Attacks: *Sword Swing *A three-hit single target (PATK) attack from behind. *A charge attack hitting all in the same line(PATK) *2 self-buffs (Increase Damage Dealt by 30%, Damage Received Decrease by 30% for 5 turns) Level 45: Anderon the Exile Weapon: Staff (Magic attack) HP Bars: 2x Attacks: *AoE (Area of Effect) magic damage and has a single target life steal. *At low HP, casts a storm for high damage. Level 50-100: Fearful Faye Weapon: Tentacles & Lasers HP Bars: 3x Attacks: *Gaze: 1 Hit on any 1 person. (Physical): 3 different debuffs (attack and defense) *Tentacles: Attack group for 3 hits. (Physical) *Lightning Bolt: Hits 1 person on the team for 1 hit. (Magic) (Normal) *Laser Cannon: Area of Effect hits group for 5 hits. (Magic) This is the final boss that you will face every five levels for the remainder of Forgotten Catacombs. Like all other bosses, its level will match the level you're currently on. Gains additional HP Bar as of level 80. Manually beating 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, or 100 will generate a system message. Blitzing skips this system message, but you can't blitz level 100. The first time that you beat level 100, you get the Spelunker title and a system message for that as well. Subsequent times you just get the message for 100. Recompensas y EXP Por Cada 5 Niveles